Voldy's Gone Mouldy
by Good cyberman
Summary: what does the Golden trio get up to after the final battle, do friendships grow or fade. What I think should have happened. Non epilogue compliant. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Voldy's Gone Mouldy

A/N: I just thought I'd add to the number of after the war stories anyway, hope you like it.

Harry awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the gap in Ron's curtains. He reached for his glasses on the floor beside him before turning over to find Ron staring down at him from his bed.

"Morning," Ron said, his voice avoid of emotions.

"Hi," Harry replied the same lack of emotion in his voice too.

Ten minutes later found them downstairs at the table with all of the Weasleys and Hermione.

Everyone was silent that morning at breakfast, they were all lost in thought about the funerals, which took place yesterday. And that's how it stayed for months, in September Ginny and Hermione went off to Hogwarts for their final year and Charlie went back to Romania, so by October Harry was thinking of moving out of the Burrow, with Ron, and back to Grimuld place.

"So you want me to help you tidy up Grimuld place?" Ron asked Harry on a very gloomy Monday,

"Yeah, we can tidy up so that me you and Hermione and anyone else we like can come and live there." Harry replied with a bit too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ok then, at least we've already tidied it up enough for the order."

"Yeah, and Kreacher isn't the same grumpy old elf like he used to be."

"Do you reckon Kingsley would be able to get rid of those curses cause they creep me out,"

"I dunno, but it would be worth leaving them just to see your face,"

At this Ron threw a pillow at Harry and managed to hit him on the head.

"Hey, that would not be funny," Ron shouted before he and Harry burst out laughing.

That evening they decided to write to Hermione and explain their idea.

The next day Harry received a reply from Hermione,

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _I think it is a great idea although it will take a lot of work and if, like you said in your letter, you want to be finished by Christmas you are going to need some spells to aid you, so I have begun researching and will send on my findings but I have nothing yet. We have a Hogsmead weekend in 2 weeks so maybe we can meet up in the three broomsticks then?_

 _See you soon,_

 _Hermione_

After reading the letter Harry and Ron left for Grimuld place Knowing they have a lot of work to do

A/N: I know this chapter is short and the writing is rubbish but I'm just filling in the gap until the story begins to develop after they move in to Grimuld place. Please review as I like to know how to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since Harry and Ron had started cleaning Grimuld place and, thanks to Hermione's research, had managed to make it quite comfortable, although they still hadn't personalized any of the rooms apart from their own. Harry had decided that they weren't going to touch Sirius or Regulus's rooms. They had loads of space and could probably fit all of their friends in without having to cram everyone as there was 3 floors, each with a drawing room and 5 bedrooms (2 of which are out of action), plus the kitchen, ground floor and attic. Harry and Ron had decided to split the attic in two and have a girl's side and a boy's side for when they had sleepovers and such.

But were currently discussing sleeping arrangements.

"So, we have 3 floors and, in total, 13 rooms so if we have a room each on the 3rd floor where Sirius's is we'll have used up them all, on that floor, then we could keep the 2nd floor empty for any future changes and the 1st floor for anyone else who stays as well as Regulus's room." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that could work. So like me you Hermione and Ginny on the top floor games rooms in the attic and drawing rooms and anyone else on the 1st floor with the ballroom, dining room, main living room and main games room on the ground." Ron stated.

"Yeah that's it." Harry replied. They were due to meet up with Hermione in half an hour and so were just smoothing out the final details.

"That's a great idea you two, well done!" Hermione exclaimed after they had told her their plans.

"Always the tone of surprise" Harry and Ron answered in unison.

"Yeah, Yeah" Hermione mumbled

"Any way how have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked after about a minute's awkward silence.

"Good, good. And having my own dorm is great." Hermione replied.

"But you have to share it with Malfoy don't you?" Ron chipped in

"Well he isn't too bad. I mean he really has changed since his farther was locked away in Azkaban, and I've met his mum and she is surprisingly nice." Hermione said.

"You met Draco Malfoy's mum?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, she came to tell him about his father's fate and we got talking."

"Ah, Hermione, I thought I'd see you here." Came the smooth tone of the man himself, Draco Malfoy, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you".

"Which one?" Hermione asked (after the war Aberforth Dumbledore became DADA professor)

"Defence against the dark arts"

"Is it urgent?"

"No, he says any time before next week,"

"Thanks, would you like to join us?"

"Uh, I wouldn't want to impose but thank you for the offer." Draco replied

"Come on Malfoy stay for a drink," Ron said.

"Ok then" Draco said, surprised at Ron's kindness.

"So, Malfoy, how have you been?" Harry asked politely.

"Please, call me Draco,"

"Well then you call me Harry"

"I've been good Harry, really good"

The rest of the afternoon went by in a similar fashion with polite conversation and funny anecdotes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I forgot the disclaimer so**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe**

"So, what did you think of Draco." Harry asked Ron after they arrived back at Grimuld place.

"He was actually quite alright, I wouldn't mind befriending him now I have got to know him."

"I agree, so tomorrow we need to start redecorating the bedrooms so I suggest an early night."

"Ok well its half 10 now so, Goodnight."

"Night"

Months rolled by and eventually the house was ready for everyone to see, so the boys decided to hold a Christmas party for all of their family and friends on the 23rd of December. They had decided that their school friends were going to stay for the whole night while the adults returned to their homes.

"So, Kreacher, could you prepare some nibbles and stuff for the guests oh and some butter beer and fire whiskey, better get some pumpkin juice too actually." Harry asked Kreacher on the day of the party.

"Of course, Master." Kreacher replied, before disappearing with a crack.

The house was looking a lot more homely now; instead of the green and black colours there was now a red and gold theme through the house. They had also managed to get rid of most of the portraits, the only exception was Mrs Black (which now had a permanent silencing charm on it), and house elf heads.

Harry and Ron were currently rushing around checking everything was ready although Harry hadn't seen Ron in ages and was beginning to wonder what was going on, until he remembered he had said he would check the attic, in which they had a play station which Ron was undoubtedly playing on.

"RON IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING ON THAT BLOODY THING I WILL SHOVE IT UP….."

"Calm down mate, I was getting rid of a rat"

"Oh yeah, and how did a rat get up there?" Harry said still quite angry at his best friend. But before Ron could answer the doorbell rang.

"That'll be them" Ron said, heading off down the stairs

"No shit Sherlock" Harry shouted after him before heading down himself.

"Harry, Ron! It's great to see you!" Hermione greeted the boys.

"Come on in it is freezing out there" Harry spoke noting the goose bumps on his arms.

"Yeah it is." She replied.

"Ron you stay on the door and I'll show Hermione her room." Harry suggested.

"Sure" he replied cheerfully.

"How did you manage to get rid of all the portraits and elf heads?" Hermione asked as they walked up the stairs.

"It turns out that a permanent sticking charm isn't so permanent after all." He replied, "Well apart from the on Mrs Black down there but we just use silence charms and it does the trick."

They finally reached the top floor and Harry took Hermione to the first and only room to the right of the stairs.

"This is your room and me and Ron are in the 2 next door with Ginny then Sirius's room on the end. They each have name plaques on the door so don't worry if you get confused."

"I think it's wonderful you decided to leave Sirius and Regulus's rooms"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to look around your room" Just then Ginny came up the stairs.

"Hi Harry, Ron told me to come up where's my room then?" She asked.

"Oh, it's this way," He took her over to her room, "I hope you like it, we designed the colours and even got some Holy Head Harpies posters for you."

"Cool, thanks. I'll accio my things over from Mum's. See you in a min." She said before disappearing in to her room.

Suddenly Kreacher appeared making Harry jump.

"Master Ron told Kreacher to come and get you sir. He said everyone is arriving and he needs help."

"Ok, Kreacher. Thank you" Harry replied before heading off down the stairs.

"Hello, everyone, I'd just like to say thank you for coming and I hope you have a great evening!" Harry said before getting off the table and going to chat to George and Angelina.

"Hi, guys. Haven't seen you in ages. How's the shop." Harry asked George.

"It's doing great Harry, but me and Angelina are getting a bit swamped" George started but Ron cut him off, "And so I've offered to help!" Ron said speedily.

"That's great Ron, I know I should think about getting a job and I mean Kingsley offered me a position as an auror but I don't want to be in life or death situations again, very much."

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks To Alilu999 for reviewing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own**_

They all talked about job options for Harry, whilst drinking a fair amount of firwhiskey each, it was only when Ron suggested that he should become a professional wall that they decided to call it a night.

"Oh, god. What the hell were we drinking last night" Harry slurred whilst stumbling through Ron's door.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttt, it's too early Harry go back to bed." Ron replied into his pillow.

Looking at his wrist as if there were a watch there, "Um, Ron it's 20 past one. PM!" Harry shouted the last bit.

"Harry, shut up. ARGHH My head."

…..

7 months later…

Harry stood outside Ron's bedroom, waiting for his best friend to come out. Today was Hermione and Ginny's graduation and party and the boys were getting ready to leave. Harry was dressed in a grey suit and black tie whilst Ron was wearing a black suit and a grey tie. The best friends were supposed to be meeting Ginny, Hermione and Draco (Who had recently become Hermione's boyfriend) in five minutes.

"RON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE. WE HAVE TO BE AT HOGWARTS IN FIVE, WAIT NO, FOUR MINUTES." Harry yelled through the door.

"Ok, ok I'm coming, I'm coming." Ron said whilst stepping through the door.

"You've got a play station in your room haven't you?" Harry quizzed as they walked through the fire place in the entrance hall.

"Maaaayyyyyyyybbbeeeeeee." Ron said, uncomfortably.

"There you two are," Ginny said walking over two them and attaching herself to Harry's arm.

"Hi, Gin, you okay?" Harry asked, lovingly.

"Yeah yeah I'm great. Come on lets go. Hermione and Draco are already inside."

With that the three of them made their way into the great hall.

"Great, looks like I'm the gooseberry… again. "Ron murmured, sarcastically.

….

An hour later the girls were finally official Hogwarts graduates and they began to party but they had decided not to stay too long as they (Draco, Ginny and Hermione) needed to settle into Grimuld Place. Harry and Ginny were out on the floor dancing whilst Hermione tried to drag Draco onto the floor as well as hysterically laughing. All were having fun except for Ron, who looked a bit nervous. What everyone else didn't know was that Ron was gay, and he had chosen tonight to tell everyone.

 _ **DUH DUH DUH**_

 ** _Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back whoop whoop.**

 **Disclaimer: me no own Harry potter, though it would be a great Christmas present.**

Now was the time. Ron made his way to Dumbledore's podium, already shaking. Raising his wand to his throat to project his voice he began, "Um, hi every one. I have an announcement to make if you could all listen for a minute," he began shyly, "well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it.

I'm gay." He finished and was about to run away when there was a round of applause and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco came over and patted him on the back. The rest of the evening continued uneventfully and by 11pm they were all stumbling back over the threshold of Grimuld Place.

The next morning, everyone was at breakfast.

"I want to get a dog. Harry can we get a dog. Can we. Can we. Can we. Pppppppppppllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee." Ginny begged.

"OK, we can get a dog." Harry replied kindly.

"Lets go to muggle London today." Hermione chirped, "'cause weall need new muggle clothes and it would be a perfect place to find a dog."

"That's a wonderful idea, love" Draco said sweetly, "And we all know my muggle wardrobe is a bit on the empty side."

"That's it settled then we are going to muggle London today." Harry said brightly.

A few hours later had the group dressed in the only muggle clothing they had (either having there's destroyed/lost during the war or simply not having any.).

"Right lets get going then." Harry began, " We can floo to the Leaky Caldron and exit in to muggle London."

The group entered a muggle department store and headed straight to the clothes section. They soon found themselves splitting into groups so in the end decided to meet at the café at 1pm for lunch.

Hermine and Draco (Hermione already having muggle clothing) headed to the men's section.

Draco, having taken a liking to "Sherlock" the modern muggle detective show, headed towards the long sleeved button up shirts. Within 20 minutes he had a handful of shirts he liked and had deposited them in Hermione's arms before heading to find some casual wear and jackets. By one o clock he had his full Sherlock-y outfit sorted, with other clothes such as jeans and hoodies.

When they all met in the café, everyone having paid for their clothes, the group began ordering drinks and lunch.

"This place is great!" Draco exclaimed.

"I've been telling you for ages that muggle life is just as good as wizarding.

 **Please review/ favourite/ follow**

 **Or all of the above**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-goodcyberman**


	6. Chapter 6

The gang had just arrived back from their shopping expedition and everyone had gone up to their rooms to put their new clothes away.

"Me and Gin are off to buy a dog" Harry shouted up the stairs before shutting the door.

"Hey Hermione" Draco said, once they were in their rooms, "I was wonderiong if we could get a pet."

"What sort of pet" Hermione questioned.

"Well what about a house elf" He winced as he said the last bit

"DRACO!-" but Draco cut her off

"Wait wait wait, I mean it would be like a pet it could talk and would be happy to help if we ever needed it, and we'd get a young one so it hasn't been influenced yet and I was thinking we could name him after Dobby. He was a great elf to have around when I was growing up, I could always talk to him."

"I suppose it could be a good idea, but he can wear proper clothes, that fit an' all."

"Great. Oh and there's this film I really want to see. D'ya fancy coming with. It's at ten past four."

And what is the film?" Hermione asked.

"Pan, it's about a young Peter Pan."

"I loved Peter pan when I was growing up! Of course I'll go."

AN: **I know it's short but if I get a review or two I'll update extra soon.**

 **-good cyberman.**


	7. Chapter 7

"My that film was good" Hermione said once they returned home after their night out.

"Yeah, I swear you were tearing up at one point" Draco said.

"I've loved Peter pan since I was like 4 and when Peter and hook. It was just " Hermione defended whilst waving her hands around.

They were heading up the stairs when a little black Labrador pounced at Draco.

"Tonka! Come back you silly boy" Harry half shouted half laughed whilst running out of his room. At this point Draco was petting the puppy.

Meanwhile up in the attic Ron had invited Seamus over for gaming and pizza and beer, a lot of beer.

"You can do it Seamus, just one more goal and you will win." Ron cheered, they were playing Fifa.

"Pack it in will ya, I'm tryin' 'a concentrate" Seamus complained in his thick Irish accent, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"RON SEAMUS WANNA COME PLAY TRUTH OR DARE." Draco yelled up the stairs as instructed to by Harry Hermione and Ginny.

"OK WE'RE ON OUR WAY."

"Truth or dare Harry" Draco said.

"Dare" Harry replied

"I dare you to jump in the pond out the back"

"Ok" Harry said before running out into the garden and leaping into the pond, everyone hot on his heals.

"Bloody he'll it's cold" He screamed before rushing out.

"Oi that's my line" Ron shouted whilst Ginny performed some drying spells on Harry.

They all went back inside to continue.

"Truth or dare Hermione" Harry asked.

"Truth" she replied.

"If you were going to be locked away for the rest of your life which 3 people would you take with you?"

"Ummm, Draco, Ginny and Kreacher."

"KREACHER !" They all shouted.

"Yeah cause house elf magic is different and he could probably rescue us.

The room erupted with laughter. "Ever the clever one ay 'Mione" Harry said.

"Ron, Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth" Ron said.

"Who is your crush" she asked.

"I choose dare" he answered.

"Okay kiss your crush the next time you see him. And you can't go back to truth." Hermione said.

"Ok then," Ron said before getting up and walking over to Seamus...

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review and fav and follow. Thanks for reading.**

 **-good cyberman.**


	8. Chapter 8

Seamus POV:

What on Earth is happening? Hermione dared Ron to kiss his crush and now he is walking towards me! Oh God he's getting closer. Oh God. Oh God. (Back to third person) But then there was nothing but Ron's lips on was only short but it was enough for Seamus to realise what he wanted. He wanted Ron.

The pair started sniffing whilst everyone else just applauded.

"And breathe" Draco shouted as they finally parted, Hermione giving him a playful whack on the shoulder.

"I think it'd be best of we all go to bed" Harry suggested.

"The voice of reason, as ever Harry. Let's go to bed." Hermione agreed yanking Draco up and following Seamus and Ron up the stairs.

"Hermione get up" Draco said, gently shaking his sleeping girlfriend.

"Mmm, whaaaaatttt," Hermione replied, groggy.

"Do you know what today is."

"The 23rd of August, "

"Not the date, what's happening today?"

"Oh shit is it our anniversary"

"No, it's my final court appearance, to see if I have improved."

"Oh right. I'm sorry I forgot."


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was hurriedly running around the room murmuring something about a suit and the shower when Harry knocked on the door.

"Hey guys it's Harry" he shouted whilst knocking.

"Come on" Draco replied before the door opened.

"Morning, are you ok to come out for dinner with all of us plus Neville and Luna?"

"Yeah sure. We have to be at court this morning but we should be free."

"Great. Good luck" Harry said before going back out the door.

Draco had gone in the shower, leaving Hermione in the room. She decided to get them both some breakfast.

"Kreacher" she called.

"What can Kreacher do for miss Hermione" Kreacher said whilst bowing.

"Could you bring me and Draco up some breakfast please Kreacher"

"Why of course miss Hermione. Kreacher shall bring you and master Draco breakfast." Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Draco returned from the bathroom wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue waist coat with red inside lining, a matching tie and trousers. He was running around drastically searching for his shoes whe Kreacher appeared with breakfast.

"Hermione's in the shower, Kreacher." Draco said to the elf before he had a chance to speak.

"Miss Hermione told Kreacher to bring up breakfast for Master Draco and herself once Master Draco was out of the shower." Kreacher said.

"Put it down on the table. Oh and, Kreacher, thank you." With that Kreacher had disappeared again.

A few minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom in her "formal" jeans and teashirt.

"Thanks for getting breakfast for us." Draco said kindly.

"Oh it wasn't me Kreacher did all the hard work." She replied, waving him off.

He gestured for her to take a seat before they both dag in to their usual breakfast items Kreacher had clearly memorised.

"Right," Draco said after breakfast, "We'd better get going I don't want to be late." Draco said.

"Are you sure you don't want to aparate, it would be a lot quicker."

"No I'd like to get used to the muggle way of life."

"Better have a driving test then."

"My farther already made me take one."

"Oh cool. Better get you a car sometime"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Anyway let's go."

They set off towards the closest underground station to get the tube to the ministry of magic. 25 minutes later they were standing in the telephone box that would transport them down to the ministry. It began to move, and Hermione could sense Draco's fear. She grabbed his hand.

"It'll be ok, ya know. You aren't that stuck up greasy haired boy anymore." Hermione said reassuringly. Draco returned with a small smile. The box suddenly emerged in the middle of the rows of fire places at the ministry of magic. Everything was exactly how she remembered it. Except for the people. They no longer either wore death eater robes or expressions of fear, they now wore smiles of joy or frowns of tiredness. The prophet sellers yelling out the headlines in attempt to persuade people to buy the rubbish they wrote whilst wizard after witch ignored them. The whole place was alive, and this itself made Hermione smile.

They were now sat in the waiting room outside the court room. When Draco's name was finally called they both entered the court room. It had a domed ceiling just like the last time Hermione had been there but no dementors. Just some guards who took Hermione to the witness bench and Draco to the chair that once chained up the occupant, now only a chair with a charm that would stop you getting out before the judge dissmissed you.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco nodded. "We need you to confirm some information before we get cracking on your testimony" said a somewhat kind judge. "At your last court appearance you told us that you were forced by your father to say all the things that you did?" Draco nodded, "and that when Voldemort asked you to do something which you did it was only to stop him from killing your mother, correct?" Draco, again, nodded, "Right then. Please tell us everything that You have started doing which will show us you have changed."

" Ok umm, I'm wearing muggle clothing. I have a wardrobe full of it. I have a mobile phone from the muggle world which I use rather than floo or owls. I have began using muggle transport and plan on getting a car." Draco said shakyly.

"Right, and apart from them any lifetime changes showing your change in beliefs after the war" The judge said.

"Ok, I have a muggle born girlfriend who I used to torment and bully at school. I live with my old enemies: Hermione Granger, Ron weasley, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. I changed my name in the muggle world to Draco Black. I donated all of my Malfoy inheritance to muggle and wizarding charities and am only keeping my Black inheritance from my mother's side. And finally I'm going to change my name to Black in the wizarding world as well." Draco said, letting out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Thank you Draco. I will just need your witness to verify this and you can be on your way. Hermione?"

"Yes I can fully verify everything that Draco said here today. It is all true" Hermione confirmed.

"Thank you miss Granger, you both are free to go."

The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

"RONALD BLOODY WEASELY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE OR WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU" Harry screamed up the stairs to Ron. At this rate they would all be late to dinner with Neville and Luna.

Thankfully they got there just in time.

"Harry" Neville smiled pulling Harry in for a hug.

"Good to see you Neville." Harry replied.

Neville went on to to hug everyone else. And to everyone's surprise even Draco. Just then Luna arrived, hugging everyone as well. Finally they were all seated at the table. Harry and Ron headed to the bar to get everyone's drinks in, leaving the others to talk.

"So you and Ron then ay" Neville said to Seamus.

"Yeah, 'ts it early days. But I'm confident It'll last" Seamus replied blushing a little.

"How are you and Harry, Ginny?" Neville asked.

"We're good. Harry let me get a dog the other day."

" awww what breeds he" Luna asked.

"Black Labrador called Tonka" Ginny answered.

"Bit jumpy if you ask me" Draco said from behind Hermione, having returned with the drinks, making Hermione jump. The table erupted in laughter whilst Harry and Draco handed out the drinks as Hermione recounted the first time Draco met Tonka.

After a lot of talking drinking and main course eating, the group was settling in to the deserts menu, picking out what they each wanted, when Luna suddenly blurted out,

"Why do you keep staring at me Neville.' In her airy voice.

"Umm I err was looking at the piping. It's very shoddy if you ask me." Neville attempted to cover up.

"Nice try mate" Harry began, "but I think everyone knows you've been staring at her."

"Maybe I was a bit... But not that much" Neville defended.

"You know, if you want to go putt with me Neville you should have just asked. I'd have said yes."

 **A/N: I'd like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed (peacefulgoogle, Liamthecat and Allilu999)**

 **please review.**

 **As ever, thanks for reading.**

 **-goodcyberman**


	10. Chapter 10

"There arguing again" Ginny said, as the shouting from upstairs seaped down to the kitchen.

"47". Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"This is their 47th arguement." Harry explained.

"Oh right. I don't get it. They seemed like such a good couple." Ginny said looking a bit down.

"Yeah, I thought Draco had finally find the right girl." Harry replied with the same tone.

"To bring him out of his shell"

"Yeah, set him straight."

"Shame for Hermione too. Although from the sounds of things she's the one, surprisingly, being the most man"

"You know if he's done anything wrong I'm still going to have to punch is face in don't you."

"I know."

Suddenly Draco burst in, a rucksack on one shoulder keys in his other hand.

"Hey, She left me. And er we thought it'd be best if I left, ya know. I've got a flat sorted, I just wanted to give you my set of keys." Draco said, he'd clearly been crying and was trying to fight off more tears. His hair was messy, due to the ammounts of times he'd ran his hands threw it. He chucked Harry the keys and turned to leave the kitchen and the house.

"Draco," Harry said just before he left the room, "if you ever want to go for a pint or need a chat, call me." Draco nodded and then left.

 **Draco POV**

I had expected it to happen. She had been acting weird for a while and they were always having arguements. I had tried. Tried to be better. But it didn't work. He'd definitely mziss the elf, Kreacher, such a good elf yes I'd definitely miss the elf. I was approaching the tube station and the cold would be begining to get to me but all I felt was numb. I got on the tube and worked out which stop I'd have to get off at for my new appartment, well bedsit, best not lie to my self. It'd do though. It's just me after all. The tube stopped and I got off. It was a short walk to my new bedsit. I'd have to find a job in the morning. Something to do to take my mind off the dull ache in my chest. I reached my new home and put the key in the lock. The place was actually quite nice, my mother had bourght me it when I was little for if I ever managed to escape or anything, so it had a got TV and a comfy bed. I unpacked my charger and phone, PS4 (the osnly bits of technology I had bought) and clothes. I then grabbed the muggle paper I had bought with me off the tube and started looking through the job section. It was 6-ish on Wednesday 9th of December and so was dark. I spent 3 hours going through the job section in all the newspapers I had that were in date. I had circled about twenty that I liked and had decided to enquire tomorrow. At about 9:30 I switched on the TV and decided to catch up on doctor who from that week. The finale. As I settled down to watch 'he'll bent'.my phone buzzed. I grabbed it

 _Hi Draco, hope you're doing ok. Fancy a drink tomorrow night down at the three broomsticks with Me Gin and Aberforth(Dumbledore)_

 _-Harry._

I replied : _Yeah sounds great!_

After, turning my phone on silent and sitting back and watching, after face the raven, one of the most emotional doctor who episodes of all time.

At 10 thirty I went to bed, still feeling numb. When I finally was tucked up in bed, I began to cry, only stopping when I had no tears left.

 **A/N: I know you are going to want to kill me (if there's anyone actually reading) but don't hate me yet, I'm not saying they're getting back together straight away or at all I'm just saying anything could happen.**

 **Please leave your thoughts in a review I would love to hear them.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-goodcyberman**


	11. Authors note

**Not an update I'm afraid just me apologising for using the wrong there at the begining of the last chapter it should of been they're.**

 **Apologies**

 **-goodcyberman**


	12. Chapter 11

I woke at 7 from the alarm I had set the night before. I was tired but got out of bed anyway, I had to find a job today and was going out in the evening. By 8 I was dressed and ready for the day, well physically at least. I still didn't feel like crawling out of bed even though I had an hour prior.

The first company I called was a supermarket called Tesco but they said they had already filled that post. Many of my phone calls went this way and I ended up with 2 interviews, 1 with a bar and the other with a nice little book shop on the high street. I knew which one I wanted and it was definitely the latter. I had an interview with the book shop the same day as it was owned by an elderly man who needed help. The interview was at 3 and I was currently having lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Draco it's Ron"

"Hiya Ron."

"Do you mind if I bring some stuff over. Hermione told me it was yours" Ron said tentatively.

"Yeah sure, I have an interview at 3 so you'd better hurry."

"I'll be there now" Ron said hanging up.

"Ron, come on in." I said as I opened the door

"Thanks, I'm sorry to hear about you and Hermione, bro."

"It's alright. I'll live" I said with a small and faked smile. I didn't feel like I was living but I best put on the charade for other people, something tells me they wouldn't like it if I showed how I actually felt.

"Tea? Coffee?" I offered Ron.

"No thanks, mate. I'm meeting Seamus at the cinema in a min. I've just got to give you these." He handed over a small carrier bag of clothes that I must have left scattered about the place before I moved out.

"Thanks" I said taking the bag. With that Ron waved a small good bye before heading out the door.

I spent the next hour or so playing on the Play Station before grabbing my coat and heading towards the book shop.

"Good afternoon, I'm Draco Black. Here about the job." I said when I reached the counter of the incredibly cosy shop. It had books on the walls in front of the counter then behind it to the side more shelves and cushions and sofas for reading on, then an upstairs with a few I pads and laptops with some more sofas and chairs.

"Ah yes, Mr. Black. Lovely to meet you. I'm Tom." Said the kind looking man of about 75.

"Please call me Draco."

"Yes, of course. Now then Draco, I have to tell you, I am quite old, I'm looking for someone who will be able to take over. I have no family to do so, so you must. Other than that you've got the job." The kind man, Tom, said lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Of course, I'll do whatever you want with the shop. Are you sure you don't need an interview or ID first. I said, a bit bewildered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, my boy. As soon as you stepped foot in here I knew you were the right man for the job. Can you start tomorrow morning 10:00?"

"Definitely" I said now grinning. I had a feeling I'd like it here. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Tom."

"Bye bye Draco"

 **A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its mean a lot of you review and would give me motivation to write more so please do.**

 **-goodcyberman**


	13. Chapter 13

I was really happy about getting the book shop job. I had just called up the bar and cancelled my interview. Too busy thinking about my new job whilst playing a game that I completely lost track of time, it was only when 'I am the Doctor' (my ringtone) began when I realised it was half eight and was supposed to be at the three broomsticks. Grabbing my coat, I answered the phone.

"Hi, Draco, where- are you running?" Harry said when I picked up, I was running down the street to the nearest point where I could apparate to Hogsmead.

"Yeah, I am on my way. see you in a tick." I said before hanging up. I finally reached that apparation point and was outside the three broomsticks in a matter of seconds.

Taking a minute to compose myself, I entered the pub.

"Harry," I said, shaking the man's hand. "Aberforth, Ginny" I nod.

"We got you a butterbeer, mate."

"Great, thanks" I say before taking a seat next to Aberforth, across from Harry and Ginny.

"So, how've you been" Ginny asked me.

"Not too bad, no. Just got a new job."

"Cool, where is it?" She replied.

"Its in a nice little muggle bookshop. Owned by a lovely old man, Tom."

"What's it called? We will have to visit." Harry spoke up.

"It's called 'The Lion's Hide'"

"Great, we'll have to visit at some point. So Abe, how's Hogwarts fairing up?"

"Not too bad, Harry, but I have too say some of the first years are a bit thick. They keep asking me how I survived falling from the astronomy tower having been hit with a killing curse." Abe said, and the table began laughing, "I know, but yeah the job's going well, who knew Snape was such a tough act to follow as potions master?"

"He was a great man." Harry said.

"Have you got a job yet then Harry?" Aberforth asked.

"No, but I'd love one like Draco's, muggle and stress free. Although many quiditch teams have been in touch."

"Not going for Auror then?"

"Nope, I have had enough fighting to last about ten lifetimes already."

 **A/N;**

 **A bit more of an upbeat chapter this time.**

 **thanks for reading, please review.**

 **-goodcyberman**


	14. Chapter 14

We ended up having dinner too and it was getting late now.

"Look, I better go. Gotta be at work tomorrow." I said when the clock struck 11.

"See ya, then, mate. Good luck." Harry said, getting up to give me a 'bro hug', then I turned to Ginny giving her a hug and shaking Aberforth's hand.

I then grabbed my coat and headed towards the door giving a small wave before exiting the building and apparating a few blocks away from my flat. I walked the rest of the way and was in bed by 11:20.

My alarm awoke me at 8, giving me 2 hours to get ready before walking to the bookshop for 10:30. I got out of bed and flicked the kettle on, I couldn't function without at least 1 coffee in the morning, I grabbed a mug and the jar of instant coffee. Having made my coffee, I poured some cocoa pops into a bowl with some milk and went to sit on the sofa. Turning on the news, I began to eat my breakfast. After eating, I jumped in the shower, I was in the shower for about 20 minutes. Now came the problem. What should I wear? Tom hadn't told me there was any clothing restrictions so surely as long as I wasn't naked anything would go, right? I began looking through my wardrobe and picked out a dark purple shirt and black single buttoned blazer. Then some black trousers. I put these on and then put my Friday socks on. Looking at the clock, I saw I still had another half an hour, so I put the kettle on and made myself another coffee. At 10 to 10, I put on my shoes and packed my keys phone charger and laptop into my laptop bag. I, then, put my Belstaff on before heading out the door.

It wasn't that long a walk to the shop, I could do it in fifteen minutes if I wanted, but today I went slowly, revelling in the winter sun and marvelling at Christmas displays.

"Morning, Tom" I said as I walked in to the shop.

"Good morning, Draco. Right on time I see." He said in return.

"Yeah, so what am I doing today?" I asked.

"Well I was going to put you on the front desk here, and I'll be working the accounts in the peace and quiet." Tom answered.

"Great," I said, walking around the other side of the desk, taking off my coat and hanging on the chair.

"Have you got a laptop with you today?"

"Yup, why?"

"If a customer wants a book that they cannot find I can E-mail you a list of what we have and if we don't have it you can tell me what it is without having to leave the shop unattended." Tom explained, "Now then, the ropes, it's quite simple, there are coloured stickers on the book which indicate a price, the list is here," He said pointing to a piece of paper, "The offers are on there too, then you simply take their money and give them the correct amount of change from the till, presuming you can count."

"Yeah, I can count," I reply with a small smile on my face.

"My E-mail account is written down on the same bit of paper as everything as else, I'll pop off upstairs to my office. Open up when you are ready, but before 11 of course." Tom said before going out a door at the back and up some stairs.

I got my laptop out and set it up to the wifi finding the password ,also, on the sheet. Undoing my blazer's button, I then went and turned over the sign to open. Within a few minutes my first customer arrived. A mother with a small toddler.

"Good morning" I say, brightly and she smiles in return.

She came up to the desk and asked, "Where is the child section?"

"Just over there, by the stairs," I say, thankful for the fact I looked around earlier.

After 10 or so minutes, she came back over with the 'Big Cook Little Cook Annual' (whatever that was).

"How can I help?" I say.

"I'd like to get this book please" She said, handing me the book, I found a red sticker on it telling me it was £3.50.

"That'll be £3.50, please," I said, and she handed over the money. "Is that all?"

"Oh yeah there is something else. Do you have 'Puff The Magic Dragon' in stock, only I couldn't find it."

"I'll just E-mail my manager." I said, typing in his e-mail address and requesting the list. A minute later Tom sent me the list and I searched for the book in question, "Um, no. It seems we don't have the book. I can order it for you and can notify you when we have it."

"Can we do that then please. He wont stop going on about it." She said gesturing to the toddler in her arms.

"Name?"

"Ellie Briant"

"Contact detail, only one?"

"Phone number: 07997789249"

"Thank you. I'll give you a ring when we have his book," I say smiling at the small boy.

"Fank yooo" The small boy said and I gave him a high five.

"Have a nice day." I say before typing the E-mail to Tom requesting the little boy's book.

Two hours went by and the shop remained not too busy, I had eaten lunch while manning the till during a quiet spell and there was currently two customers upstairs using the laptops.

"Draco!" Harry said, walking through the door at about 2 in the afternoon, "How's it going mate?"

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review favourite and follow It'd mean alot.**

 **See you next time, I hope,**

 **-goodcyberman**


	15. Chapter 15

The couple of weeks went by uneventfully. Tom Draco and Harry had been out for a drink a few times, Draco had been doing his job, the usual. It was now Wednesday the 23rd of December and it was the shop's final open day before shutting for the winter.

Draco, as usual, walked into work and was there at 10:30 and as usual the shop's front door was locked and as usual there was no sign of Tom in the shop. But there was a police car and a police man outside the shop, this was definitely not usual.

Draco began running slightly, in that awkward British way, wondering why there was a police man standing outside.

"Good morning, Sir. May I come in?" The police man said.

"Yeah sure," Draco said grabbing his Key to open the door. Once he had opened it he followed the police man through the door.

"What can I help you with?" Draco asked.

"Right, well, there's no easy way for me to say this but, umm, Tom was found dead this morning in his home. It seems he died from natural causes, the neighbour called after he didn't see Tom leave in the morning. We were told to contact you, Draco Black?"

"Yeah, that's me." Draco said, shocked at the news of his friend and bosses death, "Will there be a funeral?"

"Yeah, he had funeral money in his will, it will be held on the day after boxing day, 27th, Oh and, in his will, he left you this place, rights to the business and everything in here."

"What? Really? I never knew I'd get all this stuff I thought I was just taking over the shop."

"Yeah, well it's legit. He gave all his money to a music charity, but odly not his music equipment he keeps up there. I guess that's yours."

Over the last few weeks Tom had been teaching Draco guitar. Back in the day, Tom was a musician and liked to keep up with his hobby, meaning he had a grand piano 3 guitars (2 acoustic 1 electric), a microphone and basic recording equipment.

"Right well I had best be on my way." Said the police man and exited the door. After he had left, Draco went over to the door to flip the sign. He then went up to the office to quickly put a charm on the accounts to do it themselves, he would have to do the stock take but it wouldn't be too difficult.

The first customer of the day walked through the doors at 11:30, It was Ellie back for her book, it had come in a few days ago and Draco had rang her to tell her it was in. She had her son with her.

"Hiya little man" Draco said when they reached the counter, "I believe I have your book here" he continued, handing the book to the over excited child.

"That's £3.50, please" Draco said to Ellie.

She handed over the money, "Could you change my last name to Howell on the sheet please, I finally got a divorce from the cheating bastard who tried to steel what little money I had." She said holding her hands over the boy's ears.

"Consider it done. He sounds horrible. Is he-"

"Jamie"

"Is he Jamie's dad?"

"No, Jamie's dad was a one night stand. I had finally found a man I thought loved me when went and ditched me, trying to take my stuff an all. But I of course didn't let that happen."

They were talking for hours, Draco serving the odd customer who came in to get a last minute gift. It was an all round quiet day. Ellie stayed until 3. She was planning on taking Jamie for a pic nic but they ended up eating in the store. At 5 o'clock in the evening, Harry walked in.

"Oh mate I'm so sorry." He said, giving me a hug.

"It's alright. Will you come to the funeral with me on the 27th? I don't think there is any one else going and I don't want it to be just me." Draco said after he was released.

"Yeah sure I'll go. Look, I need to ask you something, me and Ginny got engaged and I was wondering if you would be my best man. I understand if you dont want to-"

"Course I will,when is it?"

"It will be some time in March."

"Great. I've got something I want to ask you actually, Do you want to co run the shop with me. I don't need an accountant there's a charm to do that I'd just like another face in the shop, and I know you can't find a job so you know..."

"Yeah that'd be great."

"Oh, I forgot, there's something I need to show you. Follow me."

Draco led Harry upstairs to the music room.

"All this is now mine!" Draco said.

"Wow Draco, that's awesome." Already leaning towards the microphone. Draco already knew Harry could sing and so was keen to hear what it sounded like through professional equipment. Draco picked up the acoustic guitar (Not Tom's old fragile one, his newer one) and began to play "How To Save A Life".

Harry new the song the moment Draco began to play the introduction and started singing the moment the verse Kicked in.

Meanwhile, downstairs, they had forgot to shut the shop. Hermione walked in to see that no-one was their. She headed towards the stair case and was half way up when she heard someone who sounded a lot like Harry singing. She was standing outside the door now, engaged by the amazing singing and guitar, when the chorus kicked in and she heard the guitarist who was out of Hermione's view begin to join in,

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life." They both sang as Hermione's foot accidentally tapped the door open so she could finally see who the guitarist was.

 **Hey, Hermione has finally made a return to the story!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading an all. Please Please Please Review, they give me the will to write,**

 **-Goodcyberman**


	16. Chapter 16

Suddenly, the music stopped. Harry had noticed Hermione and stopped singing, Draco stopping not long after.

"Hey, you've left the shop open. I just came into for a book."

"Oh right, woops. I'll go check on the shop, what book is it you were after" Draco said, trying to hold in the tears and be professional.

He headed down the stairs, Hermione following along.

"Oh its just a silly old muggle book I fancy reading."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Hermione returned with the book 'The Lion The Witch And The Wardrobe'.

"That'll be £8.00, please." Draco asked, putting the money in the till when she returned it.

"I never new you worked here," Hermione stated.

"Oh, I started a few weeks a go."

"I'm so sorry about Tom's death."

"Thanks, did you know him?"

"Not all that well, I just came in here a few times."

"Oh, his funeral is on the 27th if you wanted to come, at the moment it's only me and Harry."

"Thank you, I shall have to see what I'm doing that day, but yes I'll try to make it."

And with that she left the shop, Draco got up to put the closed sign up and put the door on the latch before going back to join Harry once more.

They continued playing songs until 7:30 when Harry's green eyes spotted that it was snowing. They rushed outside and began a snowball fight in the street outside the shop, their fight went on for almost an hour, but was stopped when a somewhat angry red head found her husband to be, playing in the snow when he was supposed to be at the burrow for dinner.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She screamed when she was within ear shot.

"Sorry, Gin. Me and Draco were busy-"

"Busy making snow angels?"

"Why would I need to make snow angels when I'm engaged to a real angel, hmm."

"Damn you, Harry." Ginny said smiling whilst dragging Harry off, Draco was making vomiting mimes to which Harry gave the finger.

That evening Draco went home without stopping off at the pub, he had wrapping to do.

 **Yeah I know it's short, sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review, I mean seriously, it will help me continue to write.**

 **-goodcyberman**


	17. Chapter 17

It was Christmas eve and Draco was at Grimmauld place with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and Hermione. They were enjoying Christmas drinks before bed. Draco would be staying there till boxing day as they were having Christmas there rather than at the Burrow. Ron had finally stepped up and offered to do Christmas for his mother.

"Right well, it's getting late, so I'm gonna go up to bed." Harry stated, helping Ginny to her feet. "Goodnight everyone!"

"I'm going to head up to," Draco said, heading up to the guest room he was staying in.

Hermione went not long after followed by Ron and Seamus.

"Happy Christmas" Harry shouted when Draco entered the kitchen, embarrassingly, last.

"Happy Christmas everyone," He replied.

"Right, well grab your coffee and let's head into the lounge." Harry suggested.

Everyone did so, going into the lounge to relax before everyone arrived.

By 11 o'clock the masses started arriving, first Mr and Mrs Weasley, then George and Angelina followed by Luna and Neville.

Holding hands, Luna and Neville entered the lounge where Harry, Draco, Seamus, Mr Weasley, George, Angelina and Ginny sat.

"Finally stopped staring at the piping eh Neville?" Draco said as they entered, doing speech mark signs with his hands when saying piping.

In response Neville threw a pillow at his head whilst Harry laughed along with Ginny and Seamus, George and Angelina, Mr Weasley redaing a book about muggles.

Finally, after hours of hunger, Mrs Weasley called everyone for lunch. Draco had to admit it was the best Christmas dinner he had ever eaten, no offence to the house elves but nothing could compare to the Weasley lunch.

They all retired to the lounge for present handing out. Ginny volunteered to do the handing out.

Draco was really pleased with what he recieved:

A broom care kit from Harry

New seeker gloves from Ginny

A doctor who calender and a Weasley Jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley

Some firewhiskey and personalised guitar strap from Ron and Seamus

A remote control K-9 from George and Angelina (clearly the joker)

The Pirates of the Caribbean DVD box set and another bottle of firewhiskey from Neville and Luna

and finally a new set of designer guitar strings and picks from Hermione.

Later on that evening, when Draco was lying in his bed, he realised just how lucky he was to have a family like his. He didn't mean his atrocious farther or cold mother, his real family were the friends he shared. And yeah maybe he lost his first real love less than a month a go and yeah maybe they still aren't talking very much and yeah he may still feel hurt from that but he knows that if he needs it they will all be there for him, Hermione included. And he would be there for them just the same. He may have lost his real family to Voldemort, but he gained a family because of the dark lord;'s death.

 **Yeah yeah yeah its short I know.**

 **Please please please review, it really helps me write.**

 **As ever, thanks for reading,**

 **-goodcyberman**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been an uneventful boxing day, Draco spent most of it watching rubbish TV before packing to go home.

It was now the day of the funeral and Draco was beginning to feel the pain of Tom's death. It was finally kicking in that he would never see him again.

At 10 Draco crawled out of bed. The funeral was at one and him and Harry were going to grab a subway before, so he had to be ready at 12.

He made it to the shower, still half asleep. It reminded him of how his father was after Christmas, he used to say 'Acting happy for a whole 2 days really takes it out of me, Draco.' as a reason to get Draco to do something, this realisation made Draco wake up. He did not want to be his father.

After a rather long shower, Draco was standing in front of his wardrobe in his under wear looking for some clothes to wear. He decided on a black shirt, tie, trousers and waist coat. He then began polishing his smart shoes, converse wouldn't do for a funeral. By half 11, he had got showered, dressed and had breakfast.

Finally at 10 to 12 Harry knocked on his door.

"Hey mate," Harry said, somewhat gloomily, he wore a grey shirt and trousers with a black tie and waist coat, carrying his coat under his arm, it was still snowy after all.

"Hi, oh, I found out that there will be some of his old colleagues there to and we're going to the pub for the kind of wake and I told them we'd sing." Draco said whilst putting his coat on and slinging his guitar in it's case over his back.

There wasn't too much of a queue in subway so they were a bit early. The ceremony went buy, much like any. Hermione was there in a, Draco thought great, black dress and cardigan. He did the eulogy. The coffin was buried and then everyone moved on to the pub.

"What should we play first mate?" Draco asked Harry as they were about to go on the stage.

"Let's start with give me love, then we can take suggestions from our list." Harry answered.

"Ok lets go."

They had the pub to themselves so Harry and Draco weren't really nervous, they new the crowd.

"The first song in Give me Love, then we will take requests from our sheet of what we can play." Draco said whilst putting his capo on.

They started playing and were very successful, or at least the crowd thought so. They had been playing for hours and had to leave soon.

"This is our final song, what do you want?" Draco asked the small crowd.

"The A-Team" Hermione piped up.

"Ok, let's do it."

Draco began playing.

"White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes" Harry began singing.

It was only 4 o'clock, but they didn't stay longer.

"What do you want to do now, then?" Harry asked Draco, who had now taken off his tie and dropped it and his guitar off at the shop. They were opening after Christmas tomorrow.

"I really need a car," Draco said.

"Well usually I'd ask you to do research but I dare say you have enough money to buy which ever car you want."

"Yeah I do"

"Where should we start,"

"Let's find an Astin Martin"

"Come on then," Harry said holding on to Draco's arm as they apparated.

After hours spent in car dealerships he ended up with a DBS, Harry didn't mind being dragged around though, he did get to drive it after all.

 **I know, It's short again. Thanks for the reviews, please do write more, I like to know where to improve.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-goodcyberman**


	19. Chapter 19

The next month went by uneventfully and it was now February. Hermione and Draco had managed to rekindle some form of friendship, of which Draco was incredibly thankful. She had to be THE most amazing person he had ever met.

Draco was driving to work. He had woken up late and had to give up his morning stroll to save himself from Harry's smug face if he showed up late.

He walked through the doors with seconds to spare.

"Wow, you came in the car!" Harry said with mock amazement.

"I just felt like a early morning drive, that's all" Draco lied, cool-ly.

"hmm, right well we better open the shop." Harry said, walking towards the door and flipping the sign. Draco headed behind the counter and set up his laptop. He had began writing a book, but had been hiding it every time Harry had so much glanced in his direction.

"Good morning" Draco said as their first customer entered the shop...

The rest of the day went by as usual until just before closing when Draco was writing on his laptop, waiting for their last customer to leave.

"Hey" Hermione said, walking into the shop.

"Heya," Draco replied snapping away from his screen.

"What you writing?"

"I'm not writing."

"Ok, what you typing?"

"Just a story, its nothing much."

"ooohhh let me have a read."

"No,"

"Oh, come on Draco. pleeeaaassseee."

"Ok, fine." Draco said motioning for her to come round the counter..

"Awww, cute" Hermione had said once she had finished reading.

"Me or the story?" Draco asked.

"can it be both?"

"Course it can"

"Sorry"

"Its ok"

"Look Draco can I ask you something,"

"Yeah course"

"Be my boyfriend...again?"

"Certainly," Draco said a smile glowing on his face, Hermione doing the same.

 **A/N**

 **Ok extremely short I know (there is a word count) I just felt that it was a good place to stop, and my friend really wanted me to update so I kinda rushed. Sorry for the shortness, I will try to write more next time. Oh yeah, tell me what you think in a review.**

 **as ever, thanks for reading**

 **-goodcyberman**


	20. Chapter 20

Draco was ecstatic. Over the moon. He went home that night and just threw himself at his bed, he fell asleep sometime in the early morning, his face aching from smiling loads.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of his door being beaten up. Getting up, Draco went and opened the door to see Harry standing on his door step.

"What did my door ever do to you?" Draco asked.

"Oh, it just bullied me as a young child. Anyway, what on Earth are you doing in your pjs? We were supposed to open half an hour ago." Harry replied.

"SHIT" Draco said. Hermione, meanwhie, had just walked out of the lift.

"Oh, morning Harry, I just came to see Draco." Hermione said.

"Hermione," Draco said his face lifting.

"Right, well, I'll leave you to it then. Draco, if you aren't at the shop in an hour I will skin you."

"Right you are." Draco shouted after Harry as he made his way into the lift, then inviting Hermione in.

"Coffee?" Draco offered Hermione.

"Yeah, please."

"Coming right up" Draco said fiddling with his coffee machine.

"Right," Hermione began as Draco handed her a coffee and sat down next to her on the sofa, "I just came to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. So do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah that'd be lovely" Draco said with a smile.

"I've booked a table for 7 at a nice Italian place in town,"

"I'll pick you up at half 6?"

"Great."

"I need to jump in the shower, you can wait out here if you like."

"No, its ok. I have a meeting with a publishing company about a book I've been writing."

"Okay, what's it about?"

"It's a textbook for Hogwarts to use about the war."

"Cool."

"Right, I better be going then."

"Yeah," Draco said showing Hermione to the door.

"See you later," Hermione said before heading into the lift.

Draco rushed into the shop with minutes to spare.

"You made it then." Harry commented sarcastically.

"You know me, always sticking to a promise." Draco said winking.

"Please don't wink at me. Now get behind that till you have work to do."

"Yeah yeah, oh and you know we were gonna meet up and play music tonight, well I'm busy so I can't."

"OK, then. Some other time."

"Yeah sure."

The rest of the day went uneventfully and Draco left early, leaving Harry to lock up, to get ready.

Draco stood, wrapped in a towel, in front of his wardrobe struggling to decide on what to wear. After much deliberation Draco finally had chosen what to wear; a purple shirt, black trousers and his Belstaff coat and so at 6:20 he left his flat to drive to Grimmauld place...

 _ **A/N I'm back!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, please please please please please please please review, it'd mean alot.**_

-Goodcyberman.


End file.
